Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by rhiannamcmahon
Summary: sequel to 'Unexpectedly Extended'... the fall-out....


Fumbling Towards Ecstasy  
  
by: Rhiannon McMahon Disclaimer: Jennifer, Marrah and any other new characters are mine ... and  
  
this storyline in mine ... the rest ... not mine ::sigh::  
  
Note: Here's another story with our beloved Jennifer in it. This picks up a month after Unexpectedly Extended...  
  
Jennifer Bartlet moaned in her sleep. Immediately, Toby Ziegler was on alert. For the past month, Jennifer had been having nightmares... Nightmares, that still presented a roadblock for Jennifer's path to healing.  
  
Toby tensed up, waiting to see if Jennifer would calm down on her own. As the moments passed, Jennifer's fidgeting grew into something much bigger as she thrashed around the bed. Toby leapt from his chair and was out the bedroom door in a moment. He ran down the hallway and landed several powerful knocks on another bedroom door.  
  
Seconds later, the door opened and Abbey Bartlet was hurrying down the hallway and into her daughter's room. Moments later, Jed Bartlet was emerging out of his bedroom and striding in the same direction with Toby.  
  
Both men stopped in the doorway of Jennifer's room. There sat Abbey with Jennifer in her arms. Jennifer was drenched in a cold sweat. She trembled as she clung to her mother as tightly as she could. Abbey rocked her daughter back and forth, "It's all right... You're all right, nothing is going to hurt you here. I'm here now, baby."  
  
Jed closed his eyes briefly, unnerved by the sight in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked back at the man standing next to him. Toby returned the look, "Mr. President, I'm going to go check on Marrah."  
  
Jed nodded as he walked into his daughter's room, "Jennifer?"  
  
Jennifer tensed at the sound of a male voice. Abbey held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Jenn, it's your Daddy ... it's just your Daddy."  
  
"Daddy?" Jennifer whispered.  
  
Jed approached slowly, "It's me Munchkin." Jed reached his daughter's bed and kneeled down in front of her, "Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Jennifer nodded her head.  
  
Jed exchanged a brief look with his wife. He turned his attention back to his daughter, "You want us to stay with you?"  
  
Again, Jennifer nodded.  
  
Jed smiled at her, "Okay, sweetheart, we'll stay with you tonight."  
  
Slowly, the trio moved further back on the bed. Abbey shared an almost panicked look with her husband as their middle daughter drifted back off to sleep in their arms.  
  
** Patrick MacAllen, personal assistant to the Chief of Staff to the First Lady, stood in his boss's office. He organized his boss's desk quickly and efficiently, nothing was out of place and everything was in the right spot. He looked at his watch and then looked up for his boss to enter.  
  
Like clockwork, Jennifer Bartlet walked through the door. Patrick smiled at her, "Goodmorning Jennifer."  
  
Jennifer nodded at him as she waited for him to move away from her desk, "Morning Patrick, what do you have for me this morning?"  
  
Patrick immediately pulled out his note pad as he moved a distance from his boss, "You have three meetings this morning concerning the child labor, the child welfare, and one with Senator Kellerman's people... The President wants a joint staff after lunch and then you have to plan the First Lady's schedule  
  
for next month ... you cannot put this off any longer, it must be done by this afternoon."  
  
Jennifer nodded, still standing, "Okay, thanks Patrick."  
  
Patrick knew that for a dismissal. He walked out of the office and noted that, as soon as he was out of the room, Jennifer sat down at her desk. Patrick shook his head, he knew it wasn't his business, but he still thought that Jennifer had come back to work too soon. She had changed so much...  
  
Jennifer never sat when there was a man in the room with her unless she absolutely had to ... and then Tim, her Secret Service agent, was in the room. If he was standing anywhere near her desk, Patrick knew she wouldn't approach the desk until he backed away. He knew better than to take it personally ... it was just the way it was.  
  
Her wardrobe had changed as well... Gone were the short skirts, the high heeled shoes, and tight clothing. In there place, were loose fitting clothing, long skirts, and low heeled shoes. Jennifer looked nothing like the free-spirited young woman who Patrick had adored as his boss for so long.  
  
Patrick sighed as he sat down at his desk; he'd do anything to have the old Jennifer back ... but he didn't see that return happening any time soon. ~~~~~ After the one o'clock meeting between the senior staff of the President and First Lady, Jed and Abbey remained sitting in their chairs as they watched the staff drift out of the Oval Office.  
  
They watched as Jennifer was the first person out of the room... They watched as Toby watched Jennifer leave the room ... and they watched as Toby walked out a different door.  
  
Abbey turned to her husband, "This has to stop Jed... She can't keep going like this forever ... and neither can Toby."  
  
"I know Abbey." Jed replied.  
  
"She won't go near any man other than you or Tim." Abbey continued. "Toby's heartbroken over this ... he wants to help her so much, Jed. So he sits with her in her room when she's asleep..."  
  
Jed turned to her sharply, "I know Abbey... I do happen to be paying attention when he knocks on our door every other damn night of the week!" Jed closed his eyes when he saw the startled look flutter through Abbey's eyes, "Abbey I-"  
  
"It's fine," Abbey replied, rising up from her chair.  
  
Jed caught her hand as she started to walk past him, and pulled her down on his lap, "It's not fine... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Jed sighed, "I'm just... I don't know..."  
  
"You're just what?" Abbey pressed as she settled her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
Jed wrapped his arms around her, "I'm just tired of this... I never, ever thought I'd say this ... but I wish that Jennifer would pick an argument with me..."  
  
"Jed..."  
  
"I just want my Jennifer back, Abbey." Jed said, taking a deep breath. "This woman we have now isn't our Jennifer ... she's just someone who looks like her... She's not the daughter that I know..."  
  
Abbey nodded, "I know... I know..."  
  
** Jennifer sat watching Marrah as the little girl acted along to her favorite story... Jennifer laughed as Marrah executed the lines of dialog perfectly.  
  
She relaxed as she watched her daughter ... it was the only time Jennifer could ever really forget... They only time she could pretend that the events of a month ago had never happened.  
  
Finally, Marrah came to the end of her performance and did a little curtsey. Jennifer stood from her seat and applauded her little girl, "Very good, Monkey."  
  
Marrah scampered into her mother's arms, "Really, Mommy?"  
  
Jennifer lifted Marrah up, "Really, Monkey..." Jennifer carried her little girl over to her bed. "Okay, into bed."  
  
Marrah jumped into her bed and Jennifer tucked her in. Jennifer brushed the hair out of her daughter's face, "Goodnight Monkey."  
  
"Night Mommy."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jennifer kissed her daughter's forehead and then left out of the room. The moment she walked into the hallway she let out a deep breath ... and then hurried to her own bedroom.  
  
Once inside, Jennifer changed into her pajamas quickly. She climbed into bed and shut off the light...  
  
All at once, the shadows that she had kept at bay now surrounded her. She held her head in her hands as she tried to keep the memories from rushing to the surface...  
  
The memories of that man ... of the dark room...  
  
The needles and the bright light that had been blinding.  
  
Jennifer's body shook as the tears began their journey down her face.  
  
** Hours later, Toby walked the halls of the White House residence. He walked, first, to the bedroom of Marrah Bartlet. He opened the door, quietly, and peered into the little girl's room.  
  
From the door, he could see the little blond haired girl was sound asleep in bed. He watched her for a moment longer, a faint smile appearing on his face. He closed the door and walked a little further down the hallway.  
  
He stopped when he reached his destination. He opened the door, careful not to make a sound. He peaked into the room and found Jennifer asleep in her bed. He sighed and walked further into the room.  
  
Then he grabbed a chair and drug it over to Jennifer's bedside. Toby removed his shoes and eased into the chair. He let out a breath as he closed his eyes and tried to relax in the uncomfortable chair. ~~ Toby was startled out of his sleep by the sound of someone moaning. Toby jerked his body upright, completely awake and alert. He watched as Jennifer's internal struggle turned to the outside.  
  
He waited, every muscle in his body tense.  
  
Jennifer's sobs grew louder and her thrashing more violent. Toby sprung for the door, but Jennifer's voice halted his movement.  
  
"Stop....please... no, get away from me!"  
  
Toby jerked his body around and faced the young woman in the clutches of her own hell. He stood for a long moment, frozen in horror.  
  
"No ... get away from me!" Jennifer pleaded in her sleep. "Mom! Dad!"  
  
Toby rushed back to her bed, he bent over her and held her face in his hands, "Jennifer! Jennifer!"  
  
Jennifer's eyes snapped open and she looked up into the face of Toby. For a moment, it seemed as if she would calm down ... but then the emotions that surged through her so strongly came rushing out. She flung her hands towards him and then backed herself up against the headboard of her bed.  
  
Toby flung himself away from her bed as Abbey came charging into her daughter's room. He watched as Abbey put her body on the body of her daughter and held onto her very tightly.  
  
Moments later, Jed came running into the room. Jed looked over at the bed and then looked to Toby, who stared at the two women on the bed with horror. For a moment, it looked to Jed as if Toby was going to be physically ill.  
  
The next moment, Toby was bolting out of the room with astonishing speed. Jed watched him go and then walked over to help his wife with their hysterical daughter.  
  
** It was a week after Jennifer awoke to find Toby bending over her, that Patrick was invited to visit with his MIA boss in the residence of the White House.  
  
They spoke briefly, just long enough for Patrick to get the gist of what Jennifer wanted him to say at the staff meeting later that day. Patrick nodded to Tim as he walked out of his boss's bedroom.  
  
He shook his head ... she was even worse than before. Patrick let out a sigh as he walked down the White House hallways, on his way to the West Wing.  
  
Patrick walked, hesitantly, into the Oval Office. Jed saw him and waved him in, "Patrick, come on in." Patrick nodded as Jed turned to his staff, "Jennifer's under the weather today, so Patrick will be joining us."  
  
Patrick saw the looks that were exchanged by the President's senior staff ... he knew what was behind those glances. He felt exactly the same way. ~~~ Patrick sat through the meeting and fielded all the questions with the answers Jennifer had told him to give... Questions he didn't have answers for, he wrote down and promised to give to Jennifer.  
  
After the meeting ended, Patrick walked back to Jennifer's office. He sat down at his desk and typed through the highlights of the meeting. He looked up when he saw someone standing in front of his desk, "Mr. Lyman, may I help you?"  
  
Josh bounced, nervously, from one foot to the other, "Yeah, um ... you saw Jenn today?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Patrick replied. "I saw her right before I came to the Oval Office."  
  
"I was wondering ... and I understand if you don't want to answer this ... but I was wondering how she's doing." Josh said quickly. "What I mean is, how do you think she's doing?"  
  
"Mr. Lyman, I-"  
  
"I know, Patrick," Josh interrupted him. "I know that you don't want to say anything bad about Jennifer ... but she's my friend and I've hardly seen her in the last month. I'm worried about her."  
  
Patrick sighed, "Yes, Mr. Lyman... I know. I'm worried about her too. She's changed ... something horrible happened to her when she and the First Lady were taken hostage. I don't know what it was ... but that something has affected her, badly."  
  
Josh nodded, "That's what I thought too."  
  
"Mr. Lyman ... if I may," Patrick said quietly. "I think that the only way she's going to overcome this is if everyone makes her... The President and First Lady, and I mean no disrespect to either one of them, seem... I don't know ... content to let Jennifer wallow in this ... this hell."  
  
Josh looked at him, "You're right Patrick ... you're absolutely right." With that, Josh turned and walked away from Patrick's desk.  
  
** "Oh, come on Leo!" Josh shouted. It was well after quitting time and Josh wasn't very concerned about being overheard in the office this late at night.  
  
"Josh, do not shout at me," Leo warned his Deputy Chief of Staff. "I am not going to have this discussion with you. This is none of my business and its' damn sure none of yours!"  
  
"Leo, listen to me." Josh said, making an effort to lower the volume of his voice. "Jennifer is never going to get better if everyone around here keeps treating the way we've been treating her! She's only going to get worse ... and she's been getting worse, Leo!"  
  
"Josh..." Leo said, a warning creeping into his voice.  
  
"Leo's Jennifer is my friend and I care a great deal about her..." Josh said, his voice suddenly much lower. "And it hurts that she's in so much pain and we've done nothing to help her..."  
  
"Josh," Leo sighed. "I hardly think that forcing Jennifer into attending a party is going to help her in any way, shape, or form."  
  
"It sure beats what everyone has been doing up until now," Josh shot back. "Which has been nothing..." ~~ From outside Leo's doorway, Jed stood listening to the conversation taking place inside. He took a breath and walked away after he heard Josh's last comment. Jed began to walk towards the residence... Josh was right. What they had been doing so far wasn't working.  
  
Jennifer was not going to come through this on her own.  
  
She just wasn't... Jed thought about the reclusive behavior of his middle daughter in the month since the terrorist attack. She was retreating within herself ... and if she wasn't able to bring herself out ... then, by God, he was going to go in after her.  
  
Jed walked to the door of his daughter's bedroom. Abbey was sitting in a chair next to Jennifer's bed as the young woman slept.  
  
"Abbey."  
  
Abbey turned in the chair and glanced back at the door. She made a motion for his silence, "What?"  
  
"Come here." Jed replied.  
  
With a sigh, Abbey rose from her seat and walked to the doorway where her husband stood. Jed took her by the arm and then closed the door to Jennifer's bedroom.  
  
Abbey looked at him, "Jed?"  
  
"We're going to bed Abbey," Jed told her as he pushed her towards their own bedroom. "And if she has a nightmare, she's just going to have to scream it out."  
  
"Jed!" Abbey exclaimed, trying to break free of her husband's grasp. "You know that Toby's not here at night anymore. And I will not leave her alone!"  
  
Jed wouldn't let her go, "You can and you will, Abigail."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me," Jed told her as they entered their bedroom. "We're not doing her any favors by treating her like a child."  
  
"Jed, she was-"  
  
"I'm quite aware of what happened Abbey," he replied harshly. Jed forced his wife eyes to meet his, "And I'd give everything I have in this world to be able to go back in time and rescue my little girl from that son-of-a- bitch that hurt her ... but I can't."  
  
"Jed..."  
  
"Abbey listen to me," Jed said, suddenly very tired. "She's not going to get better unless we make her ... and we haven't done that. We've allowed her to become a hermit. We can't let her do that anymore. You know I'm right, Abigail."  
  
Abbey tore her eyes from those of her husband's. She focused on an object that only she could see for a long moment. Then, she looked back at her husband, "I just... I just don't want her to be hurt anymore."  
  
Jed wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know, I don't either ... but she's never going to get better unless we make her do the things she doesn't want to do..."  
  
Abbey clung to her husband's solid form, "I know ... okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
** Jennifer stood to the side as the diplomatic party played out in front of her. She didn't want to be here, there were too many people standing around her. Too many people who wanted to talk to her alone ... too many people who wanted to walk up and stand close to her.  
  
Jennifer struggled to keep her breathing normal as another round of Senators walked up to her and began to try to engage her in conversation. ~~ From across the room, Abbey watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye. Abbey was apprehensive about Jennifer's attendance ... she really didn't know what her daughter might do if she was spooked.  
  
And Tim was no where near her daughter at the moment, Jed had made sure that Tim was Jenn's shadow tonight... Although, the Secret Service agent was watching his charge from a distance.  
  
Abbey watched as a group of Senators walked up to her daughter. Abbey grimaced ... they were mostly men. The look that crossed her daughter's face was similar to the look that had been on her face when Jed had told her that she would be attending the party ... no matter what.  
  
She had wanted to take her daughter in her arms at that moment and tell her that she didn't have to do what her father said ... that she could stay in her room where she felt safe.  
  
But the look on Jed's face had been enough to stop her... Abbey trusted her husband completely... But it didn't mean she liked seeing her daughter so upset.  
  
Abbey glanced over at her husband and caught his eye. She motioned toward their daughter and he nodded. He had taken note of the group around Jennifer as well. Abbey lifted her eyebrows; it was a question. Jed shook his head very slightly.  
  
Abbey sighed and continued to watch her daughter from a distance.  
  
** Toby watched Jennifer from across the room. He had been very careful not to within arms' reach of Jennifer the entire night. Truth be told, he was trying very hard to stay out of her line of sight.  
  
He knew that waking up to find him hovering over her had been nothing but another roadblock for her to face.  
  
Toby had made an effort not to be in the same room with her since then ... although it really hadn't been that hard to do.  
  
However, not going and sitting with her at night had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do... Every night he fought the urge to walk up to her room and sit in that damn chair.  
  
Toby wanted to be there for her very much...  
  
But, he knew that his presence had done more harm than good. And that was something that he just couldn't accept.  
  
Toby raised an eyebrow as he saw Josh walk up to Jennifer... 'What the hell is Josh up to?' Toby wondered to himself. ~~~ Josh walked up to the group surrounding his friend, "Hey, what's going on here? Are you plotting to have the First Lady run for President? Trying to see how many votes you can get?"  
  
The Senators around Jennifer laughed. Jennifer gave Josh a very weak smile and shook her head, "No... I've got enough work."  
  
Josh nodded, "Likely story."  
  
Jennifer gave him a tightlipped smile. She backed up against the wall, looking for some kind of support. Her head felt light on her shoulders... God, she wanted to get the hell out of the party and run to her room ... or her office.  
  
Josh could sense her unease, but he continued to carry on with his banter. He kept hoping that she would suddenly snap out of this ... thing ... and throw a sharp comeback his way ... anything at all.  
  
Jennifer glanced around and saw an open door. Seizing the opportunity, she turned to the group around her, "Excuse me... I need to step outside for a moment."  
  
The group around her nodded. Josh gave her a look, but did nothing. He turned and walked away to find someone else to bug.  
  
He didn't see the young man who followed Jennifer out on the verandah of the White House.  
  
** Jennifer stepped out into the cool Washington night air. She breathed a sigh of relief ... she wasn't sure of how much more of this party she could handle.  
  
"Miss Bartlet?"  
  
Jennifer whirled around at the sound of a distinctively male voice, "Yes?" she managed to stutter. "What do you want?"  
  
The young blond man smiled at her, "I was hoping to speak with you, Miss Bartlet."  
  
"About what?" Jennifer asked, trying to keep her voice at a normal level.  
  
"Well," the man began, walking closer to her. "I'm Senator Hartcher's Chief of Staff, Jeff DiChiara and I know that the Senator and the First Lady have some of the same goals."  
  
"Yes?" Jennifer choked out, backing away from him. She cut her eyes to her right, wishing like hell someone she knew would walk through those doors.  
  
Jeff DiChiara continued to advance on her position and Jennifer began looking for a place to hide. Jeff smiled at her, "I was also hoping to spend some time getting to know you, Miss Bartlet. Your reputation exceeds you in this town."  
  
"Oh, really?" was Jennifer's shaky reply.  
  
"Really," Jeff reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please let go of me." Jennifer whispered, trying not to jump out of her skin.  
  
"Miss Bartlet, may I call you Jennifer?" Jeff continued without pause. "You and I have a great deal in common I-"  
  
Jennifer began to pull away, "Let go..."  
  
Jeff held her tightly, "I can do a lot for you and your mother here."  
  
"Let me go," Jennifer repeated, panic beginning to creep into her voice.  
  
Jeff reached his other hand around and placed it on her other arm, "Jennifer, I don't think you want to brush me off so easily. I want to be your friend."  
  
Jennifer couldn't keep the full blown panic out of her voice, "Get away from me ... get away from me ... get away from me."  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped from the shadows. Jeff's hands flew from Jennifer as Toby knocked him away from her.  
  
"Get the HELL away from her!" Toby growled.  
  
Toby grabbed the other man by the throat collar, "She told you to let go of her, you son-of-a-"  
  
Suddenly, Jennifer's arms were around Toby waist. She clutched him to her, "Toby ... please ... please stop."  
  
After a moment, some of the tension in Toby's body faded. He placed a hand on both of her and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. Them he looked at the young man, "You ever come near her again and I'll take you apart with my bare hands, do you understand me?"  
  
"He understands you, Toby." Came Josh's voice from the doorway, "Because if he doesn't understand that, his stay in Washington will come to an abrupt end."  
  
Jeff DiChiara nodded, still trying to gasp for air. Toby felt Jennifer's arms tighten around him and he released the other man with a mighty shove.  
  
Tim appeared from no where and took Jeff DiChiara by the arm, hustling him off the balcony, "I think it's time for you to leave."  
  
Toby watched as Tim escorted the man away. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Jennifer for a brief moment. When he was satisfied she was all right, he released her and hurried away... He was taken aback by his own anger and his own rage filled reaction.  
  
Jennifer seemed to stagger from his departure. She looked around and saw Josh standing in the doorway nearby. Jennifer looked at him for a long moment.  
  
Josh waited, unsure of what her reaction was going to be.  
  
Finally, Jennifer tilted her head, "Joshy?"  
  
Josh gave her a long look. He stared deep in her eyes ... then he grinned at her. Some of the darkness that had clouded her eyes for so long was fading away. Josh took a hesitant step toward her, "Jeffener?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, as if seeing him for the first time, "Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah..." Josh paused for a moment. "Are you okay? That guy didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head, "No..." she took a deep breath. "I'm okay... I'm okay."  
  
Josh looked at her carefully, "Are you sure?"  
  
Jennifer looked away for a moment. She could hear the double question in that single statement. Jennifer pursed her lips ... and then she nodded.  
  
"I'm sure..." she responded. Then she looked around, "Toby was here..."  
  
Josh nodded, "He's been watching over you, Jeffener."  
  
Jennifer's gaze became unfocused, "He was there ... he was there when I woke up..."  
  
Josh nodded, "You got upset ... he's kept his distance since then. He didn't want to upset you anymore."  
  
Jennifer looked back at him, "Yeah... Joshy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Missed you..."  
  
Josh grinned at her, "Missed you, you little brat."  
  
Jennifer took a tentative step towards him. Josh waited as she took a deep breath and then hugged him. The hug was quick, but it was strong and confident.  
  
Josh looked down at her, "Let's go back to this party, huh?"  
  
Jennifer let out a breath, "Okay ... okay."  
  
** Jed watched as his daughter walked back into the room... No ... she didn't walk, she bounded into the room. He shot a look over to his wife. Abbey returned his look with one of her own.  
  
Jennifer walked into the room with Josh right beside her... With Josh right beside her.  
  
Jed excused himself and, taking his wife by the arm, walked through the crowd to where his daughter and Deputy Chief of Staff stood.  
  
Jennifer looked up at the approach of her parents. She gave them a smile, "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," Jed replied as Josh tactfully walked away. Jed looked at his daughter for a long moment, "What's up?"  
  
Jennifer looked away for a moment, "A moment of clarity, Dad... a moment of clarity."  
  
Abbey tilted her head, "A moment of clarity?"  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Yeah... a moment of clarity ... and two very good friends." Jennifer paused for a moment, "Hey Mom?"  
  
"What, Munchkin?"  
  
"You know that Senator Hartcher?" Jennifer asked. "The one that you were thinking of working with for some of the child welfare issues?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Jennifer set her jaw, "We need to distance ourselves from him and his people."  
  
Jed looked at his daughter warily, "Why?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head, "Trust me of this one, please..."  
  
Jed glanced at Abbey, who nodded at him. The look in Jed's eyes gave her his answer. Abbey looked back at her daughter, "Okay ... we'll trust you."  
  
"Thanks," Jennifer looked around the room. "Have either of you seen Toby?"  
  
Jed shook his head, "I haven't seen him for a while..."  
  
Abbey shook her head as well, "Not for an hour."  
  
Jennifer nodded, "Okay... I'm going to see if I can't track him down." Jennifer gave both her parents a smile as she walked off in search of the Communications Director.  
  
** Toby sat in his office, trying to regain control of his breathing and of his anger. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had responded so violently... But then again, Jennifer always tended to draw some of the most violent responses from him.  
  
He almost hadn't followed Jennifer when she walked out onto the balcony ... almost. But, the instinct to watch and protect her had been to great. It had taken him a few moments to make his way across the room and over to the balcony doors.  
  
But it had only taken him a split second to leap from the shadows and put himself in between Jennifer and the man who was hurting her... A place he had been unable to be a month ago.  
  
It had taken him by surprise when Jennifer had wrapped her arms around his body ... she had clung to him ... as if for safety.  
  
And what had he done the moment Tim had taken that little jerk away?  
  
He had held her for a split second and then he ran away... He left her there with Josh, hoping that Jennifer would ... would what?... What had he been hoping to accomplish by running away?  
  
Toby shook his head, he didn't know. He looked up when the sound of his door opening reached his ears.  
  
There, standing in the doorway, was the woman he had left on the balcony...  
  
"Jennifer..."  
  
Jennifer looked down at the man sitting before her, "I want to tell you something..." Jennifer walked further into the office. She pushed the door until it was nearly shut, allowing just a little of the repressed panic to  
  
surface.  
  
Toby nodded from his chair, not daring to move.  
  
Jennifer sat down on the couch and took a deep breath, "He was going to take Mom... He made all kinds of ... remarks. He asked her all kinds of questions ... about her and ... about Dad." Jennifer's gaze became unfocused as she continued to speak, "Mom just sat through all of it ... she didn't even blink  
  
at his questions. She answered them when he forced her to... But she would just sit and stare out into space..."  
  
Toby watched her carefully as she journeyed into the place she had tried to keep locked away forever.  
  
"Then he came into the room ... and he tried to take her." Jennifer took a rattled breath, "I couldn't let him take my Mom... I had to protect her. Dad wasn't there to protect her ... so I had to. I told the man that it was me he wanted to take with him... Not Mom. He took my arm and led me out of the room... He took me to another room. I was ... stripped down and tied to a chair... There was a bright light that was in my eyes... I couldn't see anything but the light... There were needles ... and men ... many, many men."  
  
Toby felt his eyes well with tears.  
  
Jennifer looked up at him, "And all I could think was, thank God it's me... Thank God that my Mom isn't going through this." Jennifer let the tears fall from her eyes unchecked, "I saved my Mom, Toby... I protected her from that hell. And ... if I had to, I'd do again."  
  
Toby sat staring at her... He believed every word she said.  
  
"Toby," Jennifer whispered. "You protected me ... you saved me... You saved me from that man... And you saved me from my own hell."  
  
"And, if I had to, I'd do it again." Toby whispered back to her.  
  
** Abbey stood in the doorway of her daughter's room late that night. She stared at her child, who slept quietly in her bed... And at the man who slept on the sofa near the bed.  
  
Abbey sighed ... something had happened to her daughter at that party. Something had forced her out of the shell she had been hiding in. Something had brought back the Jennifer that Abbey knew and loved.  
  
She was a long way from well ... but... But, she was on the road. She had taken the hardest steps she was ever going to take... Jennifer was fighting to regain herself.  
  
And Abbey had no doubt that her daughter would regain what she had lost that night a month ago...  
  
"She's going to be all right," Jed whispered from behind her as he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
Abbey nodded, leaning back in his embrace, "Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah," Jed replied, placing a wisp of a kiss on her neck. He turned her around in his arms, "And, now, Dr. Bartlet-"  
  
"Toby was right when he said you were whooped, you know." Abbey said, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Jed stared at her, "Who told you that?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Abbey returned. "Because you are, you know."  
  
"No, I'm not," Jed told her, shutting the door to his daughter's bedroom.  
  
"Yes, you are." Abbey replied as they walked down the hallway to their bedroom.  
  
"No, I'm not." Jed insisted, opening the door to their bedroom.  
  
"Then why do you call me Dr. Bartlet?" Abbey questioned him, walking to the bed as Jed shut the door behind them.  
  
"Quite simple, my dear." Jed answered, moving to the bed. "For the turn on."  
  
Abbey climbed onto the bed and looked at him, "Is it working?"  
  
"Yes," Jed replied, climbing on top of her.  
  
"Good," Abbey responded before Jed's lips caught her own.  
  
THE END 


End file.
